<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by Batchick20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427838">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20'>Batchick20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Danny Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fishing, Short, danny is tired, father-son bonding, idk - Freeform, its nearly 6:30 am and I havent slept yet, might write another work with the same premise, no sam and danny relationship, possibly my shortest posted work ever, sam mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a fishing trip Jack and Danny have a conversation in which Danny is worn out, Jack has some issues with Sam, and Danny needs to be told he isn't selfish. </p>
<p>Just a short father-son conversation to convince Danny Sam is wrong and that choosing school over duty does not make him selfish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Danny Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this is shorter than I intended but I really didn't know what else to add. I'm tired but wanted to write something for this. I am slowly trying to get all the ideas I have out before I forget about them.</p>
<p>Also to anyone keeping up with these author's notes and remember the plot of the female Danny story I described before, that is still coming. I am halfway through (maybe) a story for another fandom that I want to finish first. I am trying to do one long story at a time and written for that other story I have 40 chapters and am only about halfway finished. Once that story is finished I have another that I started a while ago and never finished so I want to complete that one. I may post stories to other fandoms that are at most five to ten chapters long, but want to have my longer story plate empty before starting the previously mentioned story or series. I still haven't decided how I will format it. If anyone has been waiting for that story, thank you for your patience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack was glad when Danny didn’t put up much of a fight when he suggested going on a father-son fishing/camping trip. Normally he had to drag his son to the Fenton RV and out onto the lake. Danny actually seemed relieved to be leaving town for a few days. Jack wasn’t sure what was going on in his son’s life, but he was hopeful that some time away from everything would help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon it was just Jack, Danny, and a boat in the middle of a lake. It was quiet and peaceful. Jack managed to catch them some fish for dinner. Danny didn’t seem all that invested in the fishing. If anything he seemed content with just sitting in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least that is what Jack thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Dad?” Danny’s voice was so soft that if it wasn’t for the tranquility around them, Jack wouldn’t have heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Dann-O?” Jack’s voice was low but still pretty loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If someone spent the majority of their time helping others to the point of their work or school performance suffering, but then did something for themselves, does that make them selfish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. It seems to me that if someone gives and gives and gives they should be allowed to take. Also, if it is affecting their daily lives negatively they need to stop helping so much. Doing good for others is great and all, but it should never hurt the one helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> selfish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course not! Your fourteen! Do things for yourself and don’t worry too much about the problems of others while you still can. Because soon you will become all too aware of the issues of the world and have a harder time taking and doing things for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam thinks I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get the feeling Sam thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> but her is selfish. But out of curiosity, what did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny didn’t answer for a long time. It was as though he was choosing his words carefully. His expression made him seem ten years older. Had his son been through something that made him mature faster than he should have? No. Jack didn’t think so. He and Maddie would have known, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was taking an important exam and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened that I could put an end to. Instead of going to help I stayed and finished the exam. Because of that, someone got hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did the right thing. School is important. You already have an issue with attendance and handing in your work. There is no reason for you not to finish an exam. If someone got hurt that is the fault of whoever caused the incident. It doesn’t matter if you could stop it. Someone else could also have stepped in or the instigator could have never instigated. You wanting to finish an exam does not make you selfish. I’m proud you chose school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam was mad. She said that I should have gone to help the moment I noticed something was off. I would have it’s just… if I failed that exam I fail the class. I had to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems to me that she has been putting a lot of pressure on you lately. I know I have always supported your relationship with her, but are you sure she is the right girlfriend for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not dating and never will. I know everyone calls me ‘clueless,’ but I know she likes me. I just… nothing ever seems to be good enough. She makes a big deal about people cutting the fins off of sharks one day and forces me to research ways we can help and then when I bring my ideas she starts yelling at me about another cause. ‘Danny, how can you think about sharks when poverty is running rampant?’” He sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should distance yourself from her for a bit. Miss Dark and Gloomy seems to be wearing you down too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is still one of my only friends. If I tell her I need some space it will cause more issues than it solves. I’m just tired, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, take this time to relax. Nothing is as rejuvenating as fishing on a quiet lake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent once again for a long while. Jack thought that was the end of their discussion, but once again Danny broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time Danny. And.. don’t worry about everyone trying to get you and Sam together. You find someone who doesn’t stress you out and makes you happy. Maybe find someone who is optimistic and has a positive outlook on life. You seem like you need more positivity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do. I’m sick of all the doom and gloom. I just want the sun to shine and be able to be happy about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you should, Danny. Everyone deserves that much.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>